youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
This Is the Carter
This is the Carter is the 3rd song off Tha Carter by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Yall already know what it is and if you don't Then the great mannie fresh will enlighten you mannie fresh Ladies and gentlemen, pimps and playas Half ass rappers and true rhyme sayers This is the carter, so hold onto your teenage daughter Because this is the carter, a lot more rich and a whole lot smarter Wayne in ya brain young carter Wayne in ya brain young carter wayne Who am i, young wizzle fa shizzle Flow sicker than a third floor in hospitals My charm starburst, my watch skittles I'm hot sizzle, what up hot bizzle Holla at a playa, I'm sorta like bd Yall can't stop my dribble, or block the lay-ups Soft top the coupe, mami pop her too Don't chase the feelin baby girl let it come to you Remove the ceiling on the girl now she comfortable I'ma world class g mami fuck wit dude I got lazy-boy bank that's comfort low I'ma offense coordinator run the shoe You watch your grill what you ought to do Fore' your ribs get barbecued And my ribs is showin I say I'm starving dude This, this, this, this, this is the carter dude What up reel, c'mon Hook wayne I'm the birdman birdman jr. bitch I be high in the sky shit on you and yo bitch I be flyer than your guy nigga lose the prick Now if ya follow everything just grab a wing And we could sssssshhhhhhhh All the way down to the mall and bet I buy it all Young mar' picture the broad lick All the way down to the balls then she wipe it off If getting money is wrong I ain't right at all I young money a car I just write it off I'm the boss of my own shit, I'm my own click I would say fuck ya but go and get ya own dick Get ya game up boy hustle harder This, this, this, this, this, this, this, this, this Get ya game up boy hustle harder This, this, this, this, this, this is the carter, yea Hook wayne And yall better blame baby Cuz he the muthufucka that made me, and I'm crazy And yall ask why I never left the navy Cuz he the muthufucka that pay me, is you crazy Young, young, young wizzle baby Give you yo issue, me don't wanna kiss you No, no, no me no want no bullshit So, so stop baller blockin cuz a nigga hood rich And I floss everyday because I could bitch So holla at ya boy cuz I'm still on some hood shit Like, like, like whats really good wit ya mom or your lil boy And your sister lookin good shit, shit I'm still apple eagle weasel 1-7 hollygrove never ever ever leave you I got yall waitin on my sequel This, this, this, this, this, this is the carter people repeat x2 wayne talking until the end